angel of my life
by princess anni
Summary: my first story based on dareya . peep in


**hello I m here with a new dareya story .**

 **dareya in love bt didn't confess .**

 **enjoy**

daya was doing file work . shreya was staring him . purvi saw this and say unhe ese ghurna band kr or file pr dhayan de . shreya replied - tujhe kya prblm h me unhe ghuru ya kuch or kru . tu apna kam kr na .

purvi said - thik h itna kyu chid rhi h .

shreya pov- pta ni daya sir apne dil ki bat kyu ni khte . unki aankho se pta chalta h that he also love me pr phir wo kyu ni khte . wo jante h na ki me bhi unse kitna pyaar krti hu phir bhi . anyway shreya chal kam krle wrna sir daantege . and she engorsed in her work .

after some time she move to daya and say - sir mujhe ye file smjh ni aa rhi h pls ap meri help krenge vrna mujhe acp sir se daant pdegi . daya nooded .both sat in front of her computer and start working . daya shreya ko file smjha rha hota h bt shreya was staring him .

he looked at her saying - ho gya dekho kitna easy h . shreya blush and look down . daya said - shreya smjh me aa gya na . shreya said - yes . daya moved from there .

in evening

all were going their home . shreya was still working . so daya moved to her and asked - shreya ghar ni Jana kya . shreya said - sir bs file work krke chali jaungi vese bhi almost to ho chuka h .

daya said okkkkk and leave . after some time shreya also leave . she moved to her car bt her car didn't start . she checked bt couldn't find prblm . so thought - ohhh god ab kya kru . lgta h aj to paidal hi Jana pdega . she start walking . kuch dur Jane k bad use kuch log milte h Jo uske sath badtamizi krne ki koshish kr rhe hote h . she got scared bt still manage to give a tight slap to guy who was trying to touch her . boy get angry and attacked her . she tried to fight back . bt she was alone so can't manage all at a time . one of them pushed her towards him self and tried to touch her lips at same time someone pushed him back and make him turn . and give a tight slap he fall down . shreya uttered a word - daya sir . daya started fighting with them and soon they all fall down and faint .

he angrily said to shreya - kya jrurat thi paidal aane ki . or agar aana hi tha to akele kyu aayi . agar aj me nhi aata to . shreya said nothing bt hugged him tight and start crying . daya realised that its not right time to say anything . he to wrapped His arms around her and creassed her hair saying - relax shreya sb thik h . she composed herself separate from him and embress .

daya said - chalo gadi me baito . me tumhe ghar drop kr deta hu . shreya nooded and sit in car . they droved to her house . she asked him to come inside . he agree . both come to house and daya sit on couch . shreya moved to kitchen to make coefee .

after 10 minutes she come back to hall with coefee mugs . both start drinking coffee . no one was talking . after coffee daya said - I think mujhe chalna chahiye . byeee and good night . shreya said - thank u . agar ap nhi aate to wo log and stopped . daya looked at her and found tears in her eyes . he felt bad . daya moved to her ,rubbed her tears and say - daya k hote hue uski shreya ko kuch ni ho skta shreya looked at him shocked . daya continued - ha shreya I love u . janta hu ki tum bhi mujhse bahut pyaar krti ho . u know na me apni feeling jtana ni janta . bs itna bol skta hu ki tumhare bina meri life ka koi meaning ni h . tumhare bina me adhura hu . plzz mujhe kbhi chod k mt Jana me nhi jee paunga tumhare bina .

tears are in shreya' s eyes . she immediately hugged him tight saying - I love u too daya sir . I love u so much or me apko chod kr kahi ni jaungi . kahi bhi nhi .

daya make her saperate and say - shreya abhi bhi sir .

shreya blush and say - to or kya bulau .

daya said - itna acha nam h mera .

shreya said - me kese

daya looked at her seriously .

she said - okk okkk d..d daya . ab khush

daya pulled her in his arms and say - bahut . and kissed her passionately shreya was shocked bt responded back . both were lost in each other . after 20 minutes they broke . both were breathing heavily . shreya blush and daya was enjoying her blush .

daya said - thanx for coming in my life . u r angel of my life . and me tumhari aankho me kbhi aanshu ni aane dumga tumhe duniya ki sari khusi dunga .

shreya smile and say - agar ap mere sath ho to mere pas duniya ki sari khusiya h . I love u daya

I love u to angel - daya said

after that they were together happily .

 **here I end**

 **hope u liked it**

 **plzzzz review**


End file.
